Since When DId I have A Sister
by Crimson.Haven
Summary: What does the almighty Lord of the Western Lands think upon meeting his long forgotten sister?


Since When Did I Have A Sister?!? (A Sesshomaru One shot)

A young inu-youkai girl stood in front of a tall cliff. The wind blew harshly against her pale face. It expressed not a bit of emotion. Her cold amber eyes were fixed upon the thickets of lush green trees. Her middle-back long silver hair danced in the zephyr's mighty blow. Her long kimono sleeves were swaying with the breeze, the embroidered cobalt blue flower petals looked beautiful over the white silk it was sewn into. Her face had several markings that were born to her. Her forehead had a blue crescent moon and below her eye there was a pair of magenta scar-like markings. She looked just like the Lord of the West but her face represented of her mother. "Ayase-sama!" a voice called out and the young youkai looked behind her to see a ningen running towards her. "Chiharu-san, what are you doing here?" the young inu-youkai asked with an emotionless tone. "Ayase-sama, Lunch is ready." The girl smiled at her. She was more or less seventeen and had short black hair and innocent brown eyes. "All right." Ayase replied and followed the young girl. Ayase was born one hundred eighty years after Sesshomaru and she was a young babe when her father died. She had the look of a matured sixteen year old looking demoness. She walked in to the shades of the clearing with her only companion, Chiharu. Her right hand fell upon the soft fur that hung on her left shoulder. The young youkai then took her share of food and sat down under the cool shade of an oak tree. After lunch passed by, her ward already put out of the fire and followed the demoness. Ayase wasn't a harsh demon unless provoked. She treaded first guiding the young human to her path. "Ayase-sama…" Chiharu started. "Chiharu-san, you don't have to call me Lady Ayase." Ayase commented. "Oh, but I ought I need to." Chiharu reproached. Ayase smiled, it was one of her rare carefree smiles. Chiharu smiled back at her found friend. Despite the cold and emotionless exterior, Ayase had a loving, carefree and shy interior. They were walking their way heading towards the famous Western Lands, home to Ayase's older brother.

She had met her younger sibling though and it surprised her as to why he looked older than her. She could clearly remember his name and his face. Inu Yasha. He was the youngest sibling among them. He never spoke much of Sesshomaru much to her disappointment though he promised not to spoil Sesshomaru about herself when they'd encounter. At first, Inu Yasha even thought of Ayase as Sesshomaru but he learned that she was not. He seemed to be a carefree and a childish hanyou when around his older sister.

The two wanderers reached a stream and decided to take a bath. Being both female, they dove into the cool waters at the same time. Ayase looked up at the calm blue sky. She was silent and relaxed but it was shortly interrupted by Chiharu's splashes of water. "Ayase-sama!" Her ward cried gleefully and she splashed water in return. They were having quite a fun time until Ayase sensed a nearby youkai. She quickly dressed and drew out her sword, the infamous Soounga. The scent was familiar though she couldn't tell who it really was. Chiharu got dressed no sooner and stayed behind her demoness' side. Then a figure emerged from the bushes. A young ningen child with raven black hair and a high ponytail on the right portion of her scalp ran out of the woods followed shortly by a green imp. They stopped at their tracks when their eyes fell upon the young demoness. "Identify yourselves." Ayase said in a stoic voice. The young girl pointed a finger at her and looked back at the green imp, "Jaken-sama, she looks like Sesshomaru-sama…" The imp looked from the young ningen child to the demoness in front of him. "R-Rin…!" He stuttered. "Jaken. Rin." A cold emotionless voice replaced the stutters and a silhouette was made known. The demon's scent smelled just like Inu yasha's though a little bit different from her hanyou sibling. As soon as sunlight hit the figure, Ayase sunk her sword and her gaze fell upon the stranger. She knew who this stranger was and in fact it was the person she has been looking for so long. "Sesshomaru. Oniisama…" she whispered but her words were audible to his ears. Ayase sheathed her sword and fixed her gaze upon Sesshomaru. "Who are you? And why are you here in my lands?" he asked them. As if an arrow was shot through her heart, Ayase looked at him. She tried to keep her emotions at place but her eyes betrayed her. She turned her back to him and replied, "So…it seems you've forgotten me. Then there is no sense in introducing myself. Chiharu, let's go." "Hai, Ayase-sama." Chiharu responded. Chiharu ran a direction away from where Sesshomaru had emerged. Ayase slowly made her way to where Chiharu exited. "You haven't answered my question, youkai." Ayase looked at the blue hue of the summer sky. "Me? I'm Ayase." She replied, "Ayase, second child and only daughter of the deceased Inu Taisho. I'm here because I have been looking for my older brother, the Lord of the Western Lands…" "None other than…!" Jaken muttered. "Hai…Sesshomaru-sama…" she added and made her way. "Preposterous, I do not have a sister only a hanyou as a brother." "You really have forgotten. You hated me and banished me from your memory. I was the one kaa-san denied, remember?" She muttered and started to walk away. So suddenly Sesshomaru harshly got hold of her arm and yanked her to his gaze. His cold amber eyes widened as her face came upon his eyes. Her precious golden eyes were stained by clear tears. He loosened his grasp on her arms and she sprinted her way towards Chiharu. Chiharu looked upon her friend and instantly felt pity. Ayase ran into Chiharu arms and sought comfort in the ningen's warm and friendly embrace. Ayase fell to her knees and Chiharu fell to her knees also. The human stroked the youkai's hair softly to comfort the pain the female demon bore.

Later that day, Ayase sat remorsefully under the cool shade of a Sakura tree. Its petals were falling ever so slowly above her; the pink petals cascaded over her silver crown. She lifted her hand and took a single petal into her pale clawed hand. Her golden gaze fell upon the smooth surface of the lone object in her hand. She crushed the small petal in her grasp and letting the remnants fall into the green pasture of grass. Chiharu left for a nearby town to buy food for the both of them. Ayase sniffed her surroundings and found she was not alone. No sooner a gang of demons came upon her weary form. "Well, well, isn't it a doppelganger of the western lord?" A hideous lizard demon sneered. Ayase just looked up to the creature's eyes with a cold, emotionless gaze. They did their assault on her and brandished their weapons. Arrows were shot towards her but they only hit the bark of the tree. "Where are you aiming at fools?" Ayase cursed at them with narrowed eyes. She never moved an inch from where she sat but the arrows missed her body. "You lowly demon! Attack!" It commanded. They head onwards towards her body but Ayase didn't move an inch.

Sesshomaru smelt blood in the air and headed in the direction of the source. His steps were inaudible to human ears. When he arrived at the clearing, his eyes widened to what he saw. The demon girl that said that she was his sister sat under a Sakura tree but that wasn't what disturbed him. Arrows were stuck on both arms and on her stomach. Blood stained the white silk of her kimono. What seemed as another arrow situated itself on her forehead but when he went nearer it was just pinned on the bark of the tree. Blood trickled down from the wound inflicted by the strayed arrow. She seemed unconscious but he knew better than to rely solely on his eyes. "It seems you've grown weak." He cold stated. "I have grown weak from our last encounter…" she replied letting her eye open slowly. Her eyes seemed hazy and confused. His were the exact opposite, cold and knowing. "Then what is in me that has made you pitifully weak?" he questioned her. "The pain of being forgotten..." she said and slowly straightened up from her place. She slowly raised her hand to where the arrow almost shot her head, with no second thoughts she took the arrow, bringing along its metal head and throwing it to the bush in front of her body. After such she stood up, walked with a slow pace and her manner of walking could be compared to a drunkard. So suddenly Ayase couldn't take anymore of blood loss and she fell towards the green blades of grass. Seeing Ayase falling towards the ground, he used his unbeatable speed and caught her before her pale and bleeding body made contact with the ground. He shifted the unconscious body in his arms, cradling her small form. He let his cold amber eyes study the damage to her body. She was bleeding all over and her pure white silk was stained with crimson. He made his way through the clearing, ignoring the blood that ran down his arms and stained his white silk kimono. He looked down once again, his eyes widened. There on her pale and bloody lips lay an innocent smile.

Ayase felt herself being drowned in a sea of immense pain. She tried to shift her position but as she did so, she was brought to even more pain. She slowly let her eye lids painfully flutter open but she immediately closed them as a shower of sunlight hit them. She slowly raised her hands to spare anymore damage to her amber eyes but it was suddenly stopped in its way by a strong grasp. Ayase hissed in pain and she slowly opened her eyes to find a blurry figure in front of her. She closed them once again and she felt herself being hoisted up and carried in strong arms. She sniffed the stranger's scent and found them to be quite familiar but her mind couldn't pinpoint to who this certain stranger was. She snuggled to a fluffy object that lay beside her face. After a while, she felt herself being slowly placed on blades of ticklish grass. She slowly opened her eyes yet again and now they weren't blurred. A smile graced her lips and tears streamed down her face when she saw the face of the person in front of her.

"_Sesshomaru-oniisama…"_ and with that the darkness took over her once again.

He sat there, his cold amber eyes never shifting their gaze from the young inu-youkai's sleeping form. So slowly her body began to stir and she opened her eyes but immediately closed them. He raised a brow and found the answer when her hand lifted itself above her eyes. He quickly took hold of her wrist and hoisted her up in his arms; he looked for a shady place and found one just underneath a nearby Oak. He gently set her down and his cold façade broke. His eyes widened when he found precious clear tears trail themselves along the young demoness' cheeks. No sooner was she out cold and he wiped the stray tears with his clawed thumb and he cradled her head upon his left shoulder. The grand inu-youkai looked up at the sky with a calm, knowing amber gaze.

_"Onii-sama!" a young childish voice spoke. The young inu-youkai Sesshomaru who looked much like a fifteen-year old demon looked behind to find a running figure. He had worn a white silk kimono top with red flowers decorating the hem of his sleeves and white silk kimono pants. No sooner the figure launch itself to his legs and he toppled down onto the green pasture of grass nearly missing a bush of red thorny roses. "Ayase!" the young demon retorted as the figure stood up and hugged his neck. Ayase looked much like a two-year old human girl but she was more like a twin of the older inu-youkai. The young demoness wore a pale blue silk kimono endowed with embroidered pink sakura petals at the hem of the sleeves. "Sesshomaru! Ayase!" A strong manly voice broke the young girls giggles and the two straightened up. It was none other than their father, the great ruler and inu-youkai of the Western Lands, Inu Taisho. He looked like a man in his mid thirties. He gave a curt nod at his son and he scooped up his daughter into his arms. "Chichi!" Ayase spoke in a cheery voice that made his father smile. Just then another figure made its presence known, it was none other than their mothe, Inu Taisho's wife. She looked at Ayase with a clam gaze but stood beside Sesshomaru and gave him a peck on his cheek. Ayase's gaze dropped and Sesshomaru noticed, "Father, will you be fighting another demon yet again?" the young demon spoke in a cold tone. Inu Taisho set his daughter down onto the cold afternoon grass. "I grieve so, my son." He spoke in his noble voice. Ayase stood beside Sesshomaru and held onto his hakama eventually receiving the young noble's attention. A secret smile made its way upon the lips of the young lord as his amber fell down upon his sister. She had wide grin upon her small childish lips as she flashed it at him. _

The noble lord released himself from his memories and he could remember what Ayase had told him before she had suddenly disappeared back in their childhood days.

"_Oniisama, Aishteru!"_

He let out a faint chuckle and his amber gaze traveled down to the sleeping form of his sister. Yes indeed, he remembered he has another sibling. He indeed had a sister.


End file.
